


A caccia di una Base Segreta

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Da cacciatori di demoni a allenatori di Pokémon (ORAS Ver.) [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ricordati che dobbiamo andare a fare immersioni oggi. Evita di abbuffarti di cibo come tuo solito!» gli ricordò in tono contrariato «Non ho intenzione di tornare a Ceneride per colpa tua senza aver trovato un maledetto posto per la mia Base Segreta!».</p>
            </blockquote>





	A caccia di una Base Segreta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per i prompt _102\. Leggenda urbana_ @ [500themes_ita](500themes-ita.livejournal.com/) e _fandom!AU_ per la [sesta settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/88174.html) del [COW-T #5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/85684.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 3627 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nero si svegliò stretto da dietro dalle braccia di Dante.   
Quest'ultimo dormiva ancora profondamente al suo fianco, come sottolineava il lieve russare che gli giungeva chiaramente alle orecchie.   
Il ragazzo si sollevò leggermente dal cuscino per spostare i capelli che gli erano rimasti appiccicati ad una guancia.   
Sbadigliò rumorosamente e si girò dal lato opposto, posando la fronte contro quella di Dante e chiudendo gli occhi di nuovo.   
Nel compiere il movimento schiacciò col fianco il braccio del suo compagno, il quale a quel punto si svegliò.   
Aprì leggermente le palpebre e vide il viso di Nero accostato al suo in maniera tale che a separare le loro labbra c'era veramente poco spazio.   
D'impulso protese il collo fino ad unire le loro bocche, muovendo la sua languidamente per spingere il più giovane a reagire.   
Nero, ancora nel dormiveglia, non si fece attendere molto: reclinò il collo all'indietro per poter avere un migliore contatto e gli inserì la lingua tra le labbra.   
Dante la accolse con piacere, unendovi la sua in un bacio intenso e appassionato.   
Di lì alle carezze tra i capelli e il reciproco strofinio inguinale il passo fu veramente breve.   
Mentre si coccolavano con fervore sotto le coperte i loro corpi iniziarono ad accendersi di quel tipico ardore che contraddistingueva sovente le loro effusioni romantiche.   
Nero fece per spostare una gamba a cavallo del bacino dell'altro con l'intento di issarsi sopra di lui quando quest'ultimo si tolse improvvisamente le coperte di dosso e si liberò dalla sua presa con un gesto rapido e anche piuttosto fluido, issandosi seduto sul bordo del piccolo materasso che condividevano.   
«Cosa...? Ehi! Perché ti sei alzato?!» protestò Nero con enfasi, alzando la testa dal cuscino per seguire i movimenti del suo compagno, che si era alzato e adesso si stava allontanando dal letto.   
Era adirato e a ragione, vista l'interruzione poco appropriata. Stavano amoreggiando e lui doveva alzarsi proprio in quel momento?   
Dante si girò a guardarlo con aria innocente.   
«Devo fare pipì» fu la risposta tutt'altro che ben gradita che fornì senza peraltro il minimo tatto.   
Nero digrignò i denti per resistere all'impulso improvviso di alzarsi e prenderlo a pugni.   
Le sue guance erano diventate di un vivido rosso quando replicò: «Proprio adesso devi andarci?!».   
«Be', sì!» ribatté l'altro in tono più rabbioso, allargando le braccia «Scusa se quando mi sveglio devo farla!».   
«Eravamo impegnati!» replicò il più giovane in tono irritato ma chiaramente allusivo «Potevi aspettare!».   
«Aspettare  _cosa_? Dovevo arrivare fino all'orgasmo e poi fartelo presente? Mi avresti preso a pugni e non negarlo!» esclamò tagliente Dante «E comunque a questo punto avrei già fatto se non ti fossi messo a battibeccare».   
Nero tacque, non sapendo cosa replicare a quella logica e veritiera affermazione e Dante ne approfittò per andare finalmente in bagno.   
Trascorsero pochi secondi, durante i quali i bollenti spiriti del ragazzo si acquietarono, prima che quest'ultimo si alzasse dal letto a sua volta e attraversasse la camera diretto verso la porta del bagno.   
«Ehi! Muoviti!» esclamò bussando sul battente.   
«Datti una calmata, ragazzo! Abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo per quello!» rispose Dante dall'interno.   
L'altro picchiò con più foga sulla porta.   
«Non è per quello! Ho bisogno del bagno anch'io!» spiegò in tono burbero e un po' imbarazzato: non era esattamente il tipo di discorso che amava fare ad alta voce.   
Una volta che entrambi ebbero espletato le loro funzioni corporee non tornarono a letto ad amoreggiare e fare sesso. Piuttosto, cominciarono a raccogliere i vestiti che avevano sparso la sera avanti per la stanza e a indossarli.   
Una volta che ebbero assolto a tale compito indossarono le cinture con l'alloggiamento per le loro poké ball ed uscirono dalla loro camera assicurandosi di chiudere la porta a chiave.   
«Non vedo l'ora di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti!» esclamò Dante stiracchiando la schiena e le braccia, che quasi arrivavano a toccare il soffitto «Chissà cosa ci sarà in mensa stamattina...».   
Nero gli rivolse un'occhiata di sbieco.   
«Ricordati che dobbiamo andare a fare immersioni oggi. Evita di abbuffarti di cibo come tuo solito!» gli ricordò in tono contrariato «Non ho intenzione di tornare a Ceneride per colpa tua senza aver trovato un maledetto posto per la mia Base Segreta!».   
Erano arrivati a Ceneride qualche giorno prima e da allora ogni giorno uscivano in mare alla ricerca di un posto intorno al cratere della città dove - secondo una leggenda che avevano sentito a Porto Alghepoli - erano situati numerosi punti adatti alla costruzione di una Base Segreta. L'unico problema era che questo luogo misterioso era raggiungibile solo attraverso dei passaggi sottomarini e che nei dintorni di Ceneride ce ne erano addirittura  _troppi_.   
«Sai che sembri mia madre quando parli così?» lo sfotté Dante sogghignando «E comunque quella storia dello stare attenti ai pasti prima di andare a nuotare è una balla!».   
«Oh, ma certo perché tu adesso sei pure medico» replicò a tono il più giovane mentre entrambi proseguivano lungo il corridoio alla volta della mensa.   
Si erano alzati quando ormai il sole era alto; pertanto c'erano già diversi allenatori in giro per il Centro Pokémon. Coloro che li vedevano passare chiacchierando così animatamente si fermavano a guardarli e si spostavano per farli passare poiché pretendevano di camminare l'uno di fianco all'altro.   
«No, ma non serve davvero un dottore per dire che quella è solo una scusa per evitare ai bambini di andare in acqua nelle ore più calde della giornata!» sbottò il più grande per contro.   
Dinanzi ad una dimostrazione di cotanta stupidità infantile Nero non riuscì a dire niente di diverso da un: «Senti, fa' come ti pare. Poi non venire a lamentarti con me quando ti sarai sentito male!».   
In quel momento arrivarono davanti alla porta chiusa della mensa ed il ragazzo ne approfittò subito per entrare senza aggiungere altro, rimarcando in tal modo la sua irritazione.   
Dante considerò quell'affermazione una sorta di trionfo personale, come se in quella diatriba fosse definitivamente riuscito ad averla vinta; dopodiché - con uno scarto di qualche momento - seguì il suo compagno all'interno della sala.   
Come al solito era stato allestito lungo le pareti una specie di buffet self service sorvegliato dall'infermiera Joy del Centro Pokémon e dai suoi Audino che offriva le più disparate varietà di cibo, per soddisfare ogni tipo di esigenze.    
Molti degli allenatori ospiti della struttura si aggiravano tra i tavoli, valutando con cosa riempirsi il vassoio.   
Nero era già intento a gironzolare intorno alle brocche con i succhi di bacche freschi, in apparente contemplazione.   
Dante, affamato come ogni mattina, si affrettò a prendere un vassoio e a raggiungere la sua metà per decidere cosa mangiare.   
Il più grande si riempì letteralmente il vassoio, prendendo un po' di tutto ciò che attirava la sua attenzione, il tutto sotto lo sguardo contrariato del più giovane, che invece si era servito in maniera più leggera.   
Occuparono un tavolo non appena i precedenti avventori si alzarono e se ne allontanarono.   
«Dante, sei davvero tanto affamato?» chiese Nero osservando tutto quel che aveva preso e che a fatica entrava nei piatti.   
«Che problema c'è se ho fame? Devo mettermi in forze per la gita in mare!» controbatté l'uomo in tono esasperato «E poi neanche tu sembri esattamente intenzionato a fare una colazione leggera...!» soggiunse sbirciando nel piatto del suo interlocutore.   
«Sembra solamente una gran colazione!» replicò subito Nero sentendosi pungere sul vivo dalla sua accusa.   
Afferrò il cucchiaio e si mise a mangiare i suoi cereali immersi in latte al cioccolato con cipiglio corrucciato.   
Vedendo che il suo partner non pareva intenzionato a replicare, Dante si mise a mangiare a sua volta a cominciare dalla parte salata del suo pasto - come la pancetta e le uova sode - per poi passare a quella dolce - formata essenzialmente da fette di crostata con varie confetture.   
Nero accompagnò i cereali con qualche bacca e del succo mentre Dante ingurgitava una dose cospicua di caffè.   
Non si scambiarono altri commenti riguardo alla colazione, solo sporadiche occhiate mentre masticavano e deglutivano.   
Una volta finito il pasto, Dante si alzò per primo da tavola esclamando: «Andiamo, su! Dobbiamo cambiarci di nuovo prima di poter uscire in mare».   
Nero buttò giù rumorosamente l'ultimo grosso sorso di succo e si alzò pulendosi la bocca sul dorso della mano.   
«Aspettami un momento, sono pronto!» ringhiò mentre posava in malo modo il vassoio vuoto assieme agli altri su un tavolo in disparte, facendo tintinnare pericolosamente le stoviglie.   
Corse dietro a Dante, che si era già avviato in corridoio e camminava a passo sostenuto.   
«Com'è che adesso hai tutta questa fretta di andare? Fino a poco fa non sembravi così ansioso...» commentò sospettoso Nero.   
«Non sono ansioso, sono solo stanco di passare giornate in mare senza arrivare a niente. Spero che riusciremo a trovare quel maledetto posto almeno oggi!» si lamentò Dante intrecciando le braccia sul petto.   
Nero storse le labbra in un'espressione dubbiosa e diffidente ma non aggiunse niente.   
Anche lui era stanco di dover nuotare ed immergersi a vuoto per ore e non vedeva l'ora di riuscire a raggiungere il suo obiettivo; tuttavia, sospettava che ci fosse qualche altra ragione perché avesse tutta quella fretta.   
Una volta in camera si cambiarono di nuovo, indossando le loro mute da sub.   
Nero si spogliò degli abiti e indossò l'indumento dando le spalle all'altro. In tal modo non si rese conto dello sguardo che Dante stava rivolgendo al suo deretano, un misto di lussuria, desiderio e godimento.   
Gli piaceva come le mute calzavano loro: erano talmente aderenti da non lasciare alla fantasia nessun dettaglio del loro corpo.   
In particolare a Dante piaceva da morire osservare il culo di Nero e la sua tuta lo aiutava moltissimo in tal senso, molto più dei suoi abituali jeans.   
Il più grande si infilò la sua muta senza badare al rigonfiamento leggermente più grosso e impossibile da non notare a livello del suo inguine. Era eccitante vedere quella seconda pelle aderire al culetto del suo fidanzatino sempre meglio man mano che lui tirava il tessuto per indossare l'indumento.   
Quando Nero fu pronto e si voltò verso il suo partner, trovò quest'ultimo già pronto e con gli occhi fissi su di lui.   
«Che hai da guardare?» brontolò imbarazzato.   
«Ti stavo solo aspettando» replicò Dante con una scrollata di spalle.   
«Non credo proprio, con quello sguardo!» rimbeccò il più giovane «Ti stavi godendo lo spettacolo?».   
Così dicendo abbassò una mano a toccare gli attributi del più grande, che sobbalzò leggermente percependo il contatto con la sua erezione.   
«E se anche fosse? Non mi hai mai vietato di guardare...» replicò in tono di sfida il più grande, piegandosi sul suo partner.   
In effetti non aveva torto. A lui piaceva attirare la sua attenzione.   
«Be', adesso abbiamo altro da fare, ricordi?» gli fece presente il più giovane, interrompendo il contatto fisico e girandosi a prendere la cintura con le sue poké ball.   
Sul viso di Dante comparve una fugace espressione di delusione che svanì un attimo dopo nel pensare che dopotutto avrebbero passato delle ore in mare da soli e che quindi avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per studiarlo ed eccitarsi.   
«È vero» si arrese sollevando le braccia in segno di resa «Andiamo».   
Attraversarono il Centro Pokémon con le sole mute addosso, attirando molti meno sguardi di quelli che avevano attirato prima con la loro discussione. Gli allenatori che erano arrivati fino a Ceneride avevano visto abbastanza nuotatori e sub da non meravigliarsi più di tanto nel veder camminare per il Centro Pokémon qualcuno vestito per andare in mare.   
Dante e Nero uscirono dall'edificio ed andarono dritti verso la riva del grande lago interno che occupava gran parte del cratere in cui era alloggiata la città.   
Nero prese una poké ball dalla sua cintura e ne fece uscire il suo pokémon, un meraviglioso esemplare di Milotic.   
Dante imitò il suo gesto, chiamando dalla poké ball un grosso e feroce Sharpedo.   
Entrambi i pokémon parvero lieti di poter uscire a fare una nuotata.   
Il più giovane montò agilmente sul lungo corpo di Milotic, ma lo stesso non si poté dire per il suo compagno.   
Benché Sharpedo fosse un bel pokémon per gli standard di Dante, purtroppo non offriva molto spazio per essere cavalcato; difatti il suo allenatore ogni volta - quella inclusa - doveva fare un po' di manovre per riuscire a trovare una posizione che gli riuscisse comoda.   
Nero lo guardò agitarsi in groppa al suo pokémon con sguardo divertito. Il suo cipiglio di disappunto era buffissimo.   
«Sei pronto?» domandò il ragazzo dopo un paio di minuti, notando che la cosa stava andando un po' troppo per le lunghe.   
Il più grande emise un verso stizzito prima di replicare: «D'accordo, andiamo».   
Nero partì per primo alla volta della zona d'acqua scura che fungeva da unico ingresso alla città.   
Dante lo raggiunse in fretta e lo superò anche, essendo il suo Sharpedo molto più veloce di Milotic.   
Arrivato sul punto più profondo si immerse grazie alla mossa Sub del suo pokémon e Nero fece altrettanto.   
L'acqua era fredda e man mano che scendevano la temperatura si abbassava sempre più.   
Una volta sott'acqua utilizzarono i respiratori della Devon SpA per non affogare ed uscirono dalla grotta; dopodiché riemersero, trovandosi all'esterno del cratere di Ceneride.   
«Da che parte andiamo?» chiese Dante guardandosi intorno. Il mare si estendeva a perdita d'occhio tutt'attorno a loro.   
«Proviamo per di là» propose Nero indicando alla sua destra col braccio «Non mi pare che ci siamo mai andati...».   
«Ho perso l'orientamento con tutti i buchi sottomarini dove siamo stati...» rispose scrollando le spalle. Era il suo modo di dire "fa' come ti pare"; pertanto Nero lo portò dove voleva lui.   
Dante teneva a bada il suo Sharpedo con fatica dato il suo temperamento vivace che lo spingeva ad essere lui a "capeggiare" il gruppo con la sua notevole velocità. Dante invece voleva seguire Nero, pertanto lo frenava spesso dal superare Milotic. Gli piaceva poterlo osservare senza essere visto.   
Ricominciarono a girovagare per il mare, immergendosi in ogni punto che pareva loro estraneo solo per scoprire che in realtà ci erano già stati altre volte.   
Le ore cominciarono a passare e senza che loro neppure se ne rendessero conto arrivò la calura tipica del mezzodì.   
Nero raccolse con la mano chiusa a coppa un po' d'acqua e se la rovesciò sulla testa, bagnandosi i capelli - che ormai a causa dell'intensa luce solare stavano asciugando piuttosto in fretta.   
«Non vedo altri punti profondi nei paraggi, maledizione!» ringhiò girando la testa per guardarsi attorno «E tu?».   
Si volse verso il suo compagno, fermo poco lontano da lui, in attesa di una risposta. Si meravigliò vedendo che il colorito del viso del più grande si era fatto più pallido e che dalla sua espressione non sembrava proprio stare bene.   
«Ehi, che ti prende? Sembra che tu abbia appena visto un fantasma!» lo prese in giro in tono scherzoso.   
Dante per tutta risposta scosse la testa in segno di diniego.   
La cosa insospettì non poco Nero: Dante adorava dar fiato alla bocca. Non se ne stava mai zitto e quando gli domandava qualcosa aveva sempre una qualche risposta pronta.   
«Ma che ti prende? Perché non mi rispondi?» chiese con una punta d'apprensione nella voce.   
Il suo interlocutore distolse lo sguardo, a disagio, e con un fil di voce mormorò: «Nausea...».   
Per la verità più che nausea vera e propria era desiderio di rimettere ma non volle puntualizzarlo.   
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi prima di scoppiare a ridere in maniera piuttosto sguaiata.   
Dante corrugò le sopracciglia ma continuò a tenere lo sguardo basso. Sapeva perfettamente cosa avrebbe detto dopo.   
«Io te l'avevo detto di non esagerare a colazione!» disse appena si fu ripreso da quell'improvviso attacco di ilarità.   
«Okay, hai finito ades...!» s'interruppe e represse un conato.   
«Da quanto ti senti male?» chiese Nero, stavolta in tono preoccupato.   
«Un'oretta... credevo passasse...» rispose l'altro a voce bassa.   
Aveva pensato che fosse solamente un "effetto collaterale" del modo di nuotare di Sharpedo. Quando lo cavalcava le prime volte aveva sempre una leggera nausea che poi svaniva; pertanto aveva pensato che, avendo mangiato da poco, fare Surf su Sharpedo gli desse fastidio allo stomaco ma che poi sarebbe stato meglio. Si era sbagliato.   
Nero sbuffò rumorosamente.   
«Vuoi che torniamo indietro?» domandò.   
Pur avendolo minacciato di farlo soffrire come un cane finché non fosse stato soddisfatto della ricerca, in realtà aveva a cuore la sua salute e non voleva vederlo star male, specialmente perché quando stava male diventava insopportabile.   
Nonostante avesse veramente voglia di tornare a Ceneride, sulla terraferma, sperando che almeno così le sue condizioni migliorassero, Dante sapeva che Nero non gli avrebbe mai perdonato di aver abbandonato la ricerca della leggendaria isola delle basi segrete.   
«Facciamo un ultimo tentativo...» disse.   
Aveva resistito un'ora, avrebbe potuto resistere ancora un po'.   
Nero era stupito da quel gesto di palese altruismo. Non credeva che avrebbe vissuto abbastanza per assistere ad una simile.   
D'istinto avrebbe voluto baciarlo ma in quel preciso momento non la reputava proprio una grande idea.   
«D'accordo ma... dove cerchiamo? Non ci sono più punti per immergersi qui...» obiettò il più giovane.   
«Ce n'è uno là...».   
Così dicendo Dante indicò davanti a sé.   
Nero in un primo momento non lo vide, ma poi aguzzò la vista e protese il collo e lo notò.   
«Oh, non l'avevo visto prima... be', proviamo».   
Si diresse lì col suo Milotic e Sharpedo lo seguì velocemente, sballottando Dante in maniera poco piacevole per il suo stomaco sottosopra. Il poveretto represse a stento un paio di conati nel tragitto, che per sua fortuna fu piuttosto breve.   
Si immersero per l'ennesima volta e stavolta si ritrovarono in un antro sottomarino che non risultava loro affatto familiare.   
Gli occhi di Nero si illuminarono d'entusiasmo: che fosse finalmente il posto giusto...?   
Sharpedo aveva finalmente deciso di dare un po' di tregua a Dante e nuotare piano, tenendo dietro a Milotic spontaneamente. L'albino stava cercando di resistere al malessere con tutte le sue forze, curioso anche lui di vedere se fossero davvero arrivati finalmente al posto giusto.   
Scorsero un punto sul fondale più chiaro, dove si posizionarono per poi usare Sub di nuovo e risalire in superficie.   
Dopo l'iniziale momento di adattamento degli occhi alla luce solare, entrambi si trovarono dinanzi ad un'isoletta al centro della quale si ergeva un enorme albero rigoglioso.   
«C-ci siamo! L'abbiamo trovato!».   
Nero fu il primo ad esultare.   
«Già...» si aggiunse con meno entusiasmo Dante, dirigendosi per primo alla spiaggia.   
Scese a terra e richiamò Sharpedo; dopodiché si lasciò cadere seduto sulla sabbia respirando profondamente.   
Nero scese a terra e fece rientrare Milotic nella sua poké ball prima di avanzare verso l'albero. Nel passare accanto a Dante, quest'ultimo gli diede le spalle piegandosi in avanti e si udì distintamente il rumore di un conato.   
Una smorfia disgustata distorse le labbra del più giovane mentre si affrettava ad allontanarsi per evitare di avere l'impulso di vomitare a sua volta.   
Viste le sue condizioni, era riuscito a resistere anche troppo prima di cedere.   
«Oooh...» bofonchiò il più grande una volta che ebbe finito, andando a pulirsi la bocca con un po' d'acqua di mare.   
 _«Dovrò cominciare davvero a mangiare meno prima di uscire in mare...»_  rifletté amareggiato Dante mentre si sporgeva a prendere dell'acqua con le mani chiuse a coppa, per niente contento di dover dare per forza ascolto ai consigli da mamma chioccia del suo fidanzatino.   
Si pulì anche il viso prima di rialzarsi in piedi anche se un po' barcollante e andare verso il suo compagno, che nel frattempo aveva esaminato la zona per poi tornare al punto di partenza, dove lo aspettava dandogli le spalle e contemplando l'albero.   
«Come stai?» gli chiese senza voltarsi a guardare il suo interlocutore.   
«Adesso va molto meglio» ammise in tono sollevato «Allora? Scoperto niente?» soggiunse dandogli una sonora sculacciata.   
Nero sobbalzò e si voltò a scoccargli un'occhiataccia da sopra la spalla.   
«Puoi smetterla di fare il pervertito almeno una volta?» chiese stizzito.   
«Era solo una pacca sul sedere, non ho cercato mica di stuprarti!» ribatté indignato Dante.   
«Sì, be'… visto che c'è solamente un albero e che a te la cosa non pare interessare più di tanto... la Base Segreta me la costruisco io qui!» se ne uscì improvvisamente Nero.   
«Cosa cosa?» Dante digrignò i denti e batté con forza un piede sulla sabbia «Io ho visto il buco per primo, quindi questa Base Segreta è mia!».   
«Non m'interessa! L'ho cercata per troppo tempo perché ti permetta di rubarmela!» controbatté il più giovane, spintonando forte il suo partner.   
«Ehi! L'ho cercata anch'io a lungo!» replicò Dante spintonandolo a propria volta.   
Nero gli tirò un pugno in faccia e Dante rispose con altrettanta ferocia, dando il via ad una lotta senza esclusione di colpi che li vide finire a rotolarsi sulla sabbia incassando e restituendo colpi senza sosta.   
Si fermarono solo dopo aver preso abbastanza pugni in faccia da avere le guance arrossate e il sangue che colava dal naso.   
Respirando affannosamente, il più grande si issò seduto sulla spiaggia pulendosi il sangue dal viso.   
Nero rimase disteso supino, ansimando.   
«Ehi...» boccheggiò quest'ultimo, girando il viso per incrociare lo sguardo dell'altro «Stavo pensando... e se la condividessimo?».   
«La Base Segreta?» domandò il più grande.   
L'altro annuì semplicemente.   
«E se è piccola?» indagò curioso il maggiore.   
Nero sorrise e gli rivolse un'occhiata di traverso con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga.   
«Dante... dividiamo già cose troppo piccole, tipo il letto. E i risultati non mi pare siano così drammatici...».   
Il più grande non poté non dargli ragione. Dormire insieme in un letto stretto era una cosa molto bella tutto sommato.   
«D'accordo, faremo così» convenne alzandosi in piedi «Allora? Ti alzi o aspettiamo ancora? Voglio vedere quanto spazio c'è dentro!».   
Nero si alzò lentamente e si tolse dalle gambe la sabbia.   
«Va bene, iniziamo a lavorare! C'è una Base Segreta da arredare!».


End file.
